


Love Me

by Zinic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Forced Marriage, King!Madara, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinic/pseuds/Zinic
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki. Abused, and beaten by his husband whom he was forced to marry - Madara Uchia. His life now belongs to the vicious king after everything was taken away from him.   Their are many rules he must follow by. For if he breaks one of them, severe pain will follow. Even if it was out in public, everyone sought it fine for the king to hit his own lover. Not even a small amount of chock if they even witnessed it. Though, when Naruto meets a particular man, things start to change in both good and bad ways..





	1. Chapter 1

 

  "M-Madara.." Naruto moaned out as his head fell back against the Kings broad shoulder. His mouth was agape, eyes barely open and chest heaving up and down. Drool fell from the corner of his mouth as he felt and heard the thick hand move faster on his dick. 

 

  Madara licked the shell of his husbands ear before whispering, "Do you feel it coming, Naruto?". He looked into his lovers eyes. One was a gorgeous blue while the other one was a beautiful orange, both filled with lust. His red eyes staring right into Narutos. 

 

  The King leaned down and kissed the soft tan neck before softly biting down, earning a moan from his partner and he couldn't help but let out a small growl. He continued his ministrations, oftenly  twisting his hand around the head of his lovers cock and watching as Naruto would whimper in response. 

 

  Madara licked his dry lips at the sight of Naruto whimpering and withering in pure pleasure. The blonde was to adorable for his own good. The king lifted up his other hand and slowly wiped the drool off of his husbands face noticing the look he received from his husband. 

 

  "Madara..aughh.. I'm gonna cum soon  Madara..!" Narutos sentence was cut off when he felt his husbands skillful hand pick up the pace, making his eyes slightly widen. His mouth opened even wider and his eyebrows scrunch up in pleasure. Choruses of moans escaped his lips as he unconsciously buck his hips up into the hand, causing more pleasure for himself. 

 

  "Feels amazing doesn't it..Na-ru-to" Madara murmured out as he kissed the back of Narutos head. He took hold of Narutos hair in his other hand and yanked it back roughly. Soon he bent down and devoured the mouth, taking in all the moans that were coming from his lover. 

 

 The king slowly pulled away with of strand of siliva connected from both of their lips. Madara looked down at Narutos dick that was in his hands. He watched as pre-cum would come out of the tip and couldn't help but groan at the sight. He squeezed the cock tighter innhis hands before giving his lover some very slow but delicious strokes.

 

  "Madar-aah.. Nggh-ughhahh!" Naruto screamed out as he came, toes curled in and his fist clenching the soft sheets beneath them. His cum squirted all over his chest and over Madaras hand. His body roughly whithered out of control as the hand continued to pump out his orgasm. His back was slightly arched and his hips still bucked up into the hand, wanting his orgasm to last a bit longer. The saliva that was once connected to their lips broke, and fell down Narutos chin and neck. 

 

  After a few strokes and Madaras hand stopped. He gave a few kisses on Narutos head before putting his hand in front of his husbands face. He raised a thin eyebrow at the younger man and his partner had seemed to understand what he had wanted him to do. So slowly, Naruto opened his mouth and began to lick Madaras hand off.

 

  Narutos tongue licked up his husbands hand. He licked in between the long thick fingers, shoving all four of them in his small mouth. He let out a soft moan at the taste of himself. His tongue pushed up against the digits, prodding at them before he pulled back im with a small pop. He then made his way over to Madaras thumb and licked around it and then pushed it into his hot mouth. He gave it a soft bite before taking it out of his mouth and liking the palm of his hand. He did this until he saw not one bit of cum on the kings finger before pulling away and licking his lips. 

 

  He saw Madara smirk at him before he softly moved the blonde off of him and rested him up against the big fluffy red pillows. He ran a hand through his messy hair before moving to the side of the bed and buttoning up his shirt. Naruto gave him a strange look.

 

  "What about yourself, Madara?"  Naruto panted out.

 

  "We'll continue later on tonight. I have to go discuss some important things with Pein.." Madara said as he began to tuck his shirt into them hem of his jeans. 

 

  Naruto bit his buttom lip, watching his husband dress himself up. His eyes frantically up and down the kings body, mouth opening and closing. He wanted to say something. Something really important but he fought with himself on if he should or shouldn't. He placed his hand on his other arm and rubbed it softly. His eyes looked down at the red silky covers beneath him before he whispered out, "Is it ok.. i-if I go out?" 

 

  Madara gave him a confusing look. "I don't understand. Speak up Naruto."

 

  Should he really do this, because Naruto knew what he was probably  going to say to him. It would be sheer luck if the king ever gave him the answer he would want. But everything always went Madaras way no matter what he tried. But he made a promise, so he was going to atleast make an attempt.

 

  Naruto took a deep breath and gave his husband a long look. "Will you allow me out of the castle. I wish to meet my fellow friends." 

 

  Madara frozed.. his red eyes staring right at the small man. His mouth slightly fell open as he stared down at Naruto, observing him. A small chuckle fell from his lips as he said, "And why must you go and meet with your friends?"

 

  Naruto frowned, "I just wanted to see Hinata and Konahamoru.. see if they were doing well without me." he said as his voice got softer. He fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed as he waited for a response. 

 

  Madara stayed silent, eyes squinting at his husband. He turned around, "You shall not. I want you to stay here.. you can see them another time.."

 

  "B-But it's been weeks se-"

 

  "Not today Naruto.. I've already had you scheduled to meet up with Haruno. If you would have told me ahead of time then we wouldn't be having this problem now, would we?" Madara said as he began to tuck his loose jeans into his boots. It was awfully quite for a moment before Naruto spoke once again. 

 

  "Atleast let me say Hello to them.. I promised I would see them today." Naruto begged, "Madara.. please?"

 

  "Naruto...." Madara warned. 

 

  "I promise, next time I'll inform you ahead of time..  It's just, you've been so busy and I didn't want to intrude or anything. So, atleast let me have permission to give him his present.. that's all.. please." Naruto said as gave him husband a desperate look.

 

  "Your not going.." Madara said firmly. Narutos eyes widened, but soon his fist squeezed together before his eyes scrunched up in anger.

 

  "For it is Konohamorus birthday, Madara. Atleast allow me to give him his present!" Naruto yelled out. He watched as his husband continued to get ready, ignoring what he just said. 

 

  "Madara!" No answer.

 

  "Madara please?" Still no answer.

 

  "Madara! For one god damn second will you fucking lis-" A slap echoed across the room. Narutos face instantly went to the left and the sudden sting coming from his cheek made him hiss. He brought up a shaky hand to his burning cheek with wide eyes. 

 

  Footsteps made their way over to the door. It echoed across the room as everything else was completely silent. Narutos lips quivered as tears brimmed the corner of his eyes. 

 

  "I will arrange someone to get a hot bath for you. When your done with your hissy-fit.. go take a shower and afterwards you and Sakura shall meet up with each other.. do you understand Naruto?" Madras said, but even though he didn't receive any response he knew what the answer already was.  

 

  When his hand reached the handle, he stopped. Madara looked back at his husband one last time, noticing the tears falling down on the bed but he chose to ignore it. Without further-ado he opened the door and said, "Oh, and if you try to sneak out of here, great punishment will be presumed on you." And with that, he shut the door behind him, leaving his partner in their room on the bed alone with tears running down Narutos face. 

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

  Hinata desperately tapped her foot against the floor beneath her, chewing on her thumb in anticipation. The room was deadly silent and all you could hear was the nosy crowd of people that were outside.  

 

  Slowly, bid pale eyes looked up and noticed the birthday boy looking out the open window, waiting for Naruto to appear. His chin resting on his hands that were on top of one another. He had a neutral look on his face, but Hinata could see the tear that was freaking down his face and onto his small hands, soaking them with the salty tears that streamed down from his eyes. Her eyebrows furred up in pity as she looked at Konohamoru. 

 

  "I thought Naruto said he would come today.." Konahamoru cried out.

 

  "I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll be able to m-" Before the woman could finish her sentence, the young boy had already ran out the door and into the crowd of people outside. She let out a sigh as she looked at her friends.

 

  "He said he would be here.." Hinata said as she looked down at her hands. She twisted her feet together, toes battling against each other. She slowly licked her bottom lip, wondering if she would ever see him again. 

 

  " We all know who would say no to something like this." Ino said as she crossed her arms. The corner of her lips raised in a rude way as she thought about the king.

 

  "There's nothing we can do about it... and I know Konahamoru misses him a lot. They're practically like brothers. I just.." Hinata shook her head as she furrowed her eyebrows, tears forming in the corner of her pale eyes. She pressed her lips together tightly. 

 

  "It's that son of a bitch King." Gaara growled out. His eyes slightly darkness as he looked out the window and straight at the castle that stood in the distance of the huge kingdom. He crossed his arms together as his eyes squinted together, wondering what bad things could be happening to his friend at the moment.

 

 "Why can't he just.. sneak out?" Hinata said outloud as she threw her arms out in frustration. 

 

  "Maybe it's to risky. Maybe it's Madara? I mean who knows. That damn king is keeping him away from us on purpose." Gaara said in anger. 

 

  "Let's kill him." Ino said. 

 

  "I agree with Ino's plan. But instead let's give him a b-" Gaara was cut off.

 

  "Guys.. you know why we can't kill him.." Hinata said as she looked down at the wooded floor of her small house. A soft breeze came from the open windows, brushing past her hair before fading away. 

 

  "You know that he couldn't allow something like that. Ever sense Minato died.. he's just.. changed.." Hinata said aloud. She sighed as she shook the memeory out of her head and stood up, whiling down her tatted dress and walking out the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

  "Hello, Naruto.." Sakura said smoothly with a slight frown on her face.

 

  She could see the red hand that was imprinted on the blondes face and only wondered what  argument they had gotten into this time. Naruto told her about all the things him and Madara go through, she's even once come apon her friend getting beat up by his husband. He had a black eye and a busted lip, along with the purple bruises that had once went all the way around his neck. So seeing a mere slap on his face was nothing shocking to the woman, in fact it was an everyday thing for the both of them. 

 

  "I try.. s-so hard..." Naruto stuttered out. Tears messing up with his vision.

 

  "I give him.. everything, Sakura. I cook for him. I-I .. clean for him.. smile for him. Organize all his meeting for him.. I stand up for him.. I kiss him.. I h-hug him. I moan for him. Scream for him.. I take care of him.. Do the things that he can't do because he's to busy.. I run around doing everything I can Sakura...  I-I give him all of me!" Naruto wheezed out.

 

  "B-But this?" Naruto pointed at his stinging cheek, "..And this?" He pointed at his arm, showing the bruises him got from last time. "And this?" He pointed at the three scars that were on each side of his cheeks. ".. A-And the beatings he gives me every time I want something from him?" 

 

  "And the heavy objects that he throws at me.... And the bruises that stay for months.. A-Along with the.. the fucking disrespect he gives me... even though I'm trying my best." 

 

  "What d-did I do... to deserve this?" He asked out.

 

  "What the h-hell... am I doing wrong?" He whipped the snot that was falling from his nose. 

 

  "Why c-can't.. I make him h-happy?" He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

 

  "Why can't he... just Love Me.." Naruto said.

 

  "Sakura.." He looked at her dead in the eye, tears once again falling from his face. His mouth constantly opened and close but he could not find any other words to speak of. So instead, he hid his face in his hands and cried out. Knees giving out, he fell to the ground and sat on his legs. His forehead pressed up against the tiled floor and he weeped in front of his friend. His body shaking ever so slightly while he wailed out on the floor. Naruto brought one of his soaked hands and balled them into a fist, slamming them down on the floor with a weak thud.

 

  "I d-dont know.. what to do anymore." He slammed his fist on the floor again. 

 

  "I-I'm tired.. of it.." He said as he softly shook his head. 

 

  "I hate th-this..." he cried out. 

 

  "I hate i-it.. so fucking much.." 

 

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sasuke and Itachi this chapter! Yay! 
> 
> But uh... after this chapter I'm pretty sure you will all get the point of how much an ass Madara really is....

  

  Sharp eyes scanned their way across the beautiful green prairie that stood in the distance. The hot sun drizzled on their owner who was thankful for that soft breeze that would often come by. Slowly, the man took out   his flask and took a sip of it. He had ran out of water so the only thing he had left was the bottle of whiskey he had, but atleast it's better than nothing right? 

 

  He continued to walk forward, his ragged cloak flowing behind him. His bangs would often fall in his face, but he didn't mind. He was use to it anyway. His boots stepped in the dry dirt and often go through the tall grass that stood in his way. 

 

  He was making his way to his hometown, which was in the Akatsuki Kingdom, ruled by Madara. Well, most of it use to belong to the great Minato until Madara decided to ruin everything. 

 

  It was a long and great story between him and Madara but in the end the evil ended up wining. For Madara was an evil man indeed but everyone saw him as the perfect person along with his husband Naruto. They walked around thinking everything was perfectly fine, thinking that their lives were just fantastic now that the two kingdoms had 'came together'. 

 

  "Hn.." the man said out. Madara ruined everything for him. He killed his parents right in front of his eyes and acted as if it was all ok. But it wasn't, god he wanted to kill that man and he would. He know that one day he would be able to slice Madaras head off and show it to everyone, show it to the whole world. He know he would it was a promise he made to himself. 

 

  "Sasuke.... Don't just leave me behind now." Quickly turning around, Sasuke looked at his older brother and smiled.

 

  "Oh.. sorry Itachi... I forgot about you for a moment." Sasuke teased out. His brother chuckled. 

 

  "So... who's the name of our guy this time?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Itachi gave his brother a long look before replying to his answer.

 

  "His name is Orochimaru. Age thirty-three, height six foot. He looks like a snake and will act like one. You'll know him once you see him..." Itachi replied softly. Sasuke hummed in response as they continued to walk forward in silence. The soft wind blowing their hair around in the wind. 

 

  "How much is the pay..." Sasuke asked. 

 

  "About fifteen thousand...." Itachi said and he chuckled at his brothers reaction.

 

  "Holy Shit! What the fuck does this guy do? Fly?!" Sasuke said aloud. His brother laughed at his response before shaking his head and walking ahead of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Guess who is to come back today!" Ino said happily as she glanced towards Hinata with a smile. She clasped her hands together with bright eyes. 

 

  "Who.." Hinata whispered out.

 

  "Sasukeee! His fine firm ass is coming back! After what? About a year?" Ino squealed out as she hopped around. 

 

  Hinata looked down at the ground again, not really caring about his returning. For all she had in his mind was Naruto. What was he doing right now? Is he ok? Is he injured? What is madara doing to him. Is he being beaten? Could he be dead? She bit her lip as he foot contasntly tapped against the floor. What if he was dead? How would she tell konohamoru? What would Konohamoru do? 

 

  Perhaps Konohamoru would go mad and began to despise everyone around him. He's been locked up in his room for three days by now. The boy has been hoping for the blond to come see him but he gave up. He stopped believing, for he blames Madara and he was truly right. But it is his fault, if Madara would stop being such a bitch then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem. 

 

  Naruto still hasn't came to see any of them yet, and Konohamoru still hasn't gotten his birthday present from the blond either. It's been two weeks sense the young boys birthday, but none of them has heard of Naruto yet. Not even a word of his name, and everyone would just waltz around like everything was perfect. Thinking like everything was ok. But it wasn't, everything was fucked up. 

 

  Naruto is going through all this bullshit for them just so they could stay united in peace. It was Minatos doing, for all he wanted was peace among them two. But when he died, Naruto just stayed with Madara. Doing what was told of him and what was being bossed around of him. Madara telling what he could and couldn't do. Hinata didn't understand it, for what is Naruto doing wrong. Sure the blond could be all smart and sassy sometimes but he is a good, caring man. It just didn't make sense. Wh-

 

  "Hinata." Ino said as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "This is perfect. Is it not?" Hinata gave her a confusing look.

 

  "Perfect? What the hell is perfect right now, Ino? Naruto hasn't came back, who knows what the hell is going on. How can this be perfect you know he's just being used and fucked for Madara god damn-" Ino pressed a finger to her lips.

 

  "It's Sasuke. You know he's an assassin, probably the best one out there. Now I'm not saying he should kill Madara - well he should but Naruto would forbid it - but atleast we can be able to see how Naruto is doing!" Ino gabbled out. Hinata looked at her friend like she was crazy. 

 

  "Are you.. insane? You know how many guards are around that damn castle. If Sasuke even tried to step foot on the grass he would be killed instantly." Hinata stated, standing up from her chair. 

 

  "Hinata. Are you kidding me right now. It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchia.. there is no way that he would get caught. He's to skilled at it." Ino encouraged. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes and leaned back a little, giving a long look at her smaller friend. 

 

  "He will get killed!" Hinata yelled out. Ino stepped back, glancing at her friend in shock.

 

  "Hinata. If he does this.... atleast we could somehow have a way to communicate with Naruto. Stop looking at the negative things and looked towards the positive things... don't you want to see Naruto?" Ino said as she tilted her head. Hinata shook her head slowly and Ino smiled. 

 

  "We all miss Naruto. How goofy he always way and how we always made fun of how small he was." Ino said and Hinata let out a laugh. 

 

  "Yeah.. I miss him.. I miss him a lot.." Hinata said as a tear fell down her face. 

 

  "It's been.. what? About seven months sense we last saw him... cause it was your birthday when he was finally allowed to visit you." Ino stated, letting out a soft sigh as she remembered the joyful memory of Hinatas birthday. 

 

  It was a great time for everyone that day. Ino remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a huge surprise seeing Naruto come over, along with a huge amount of food. And when he brought along Kakashi and Iruka, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade it was literally the best thing they could all want. They were all gathered up just how they use to be when they were younger. She could also remember the huge smile that was on Konahomarus face. Ino never thought he could be so happy in his life. 

 

  But Hinata was beyond surprised when Naruto had given her a beautiful dress. She had told Naruto that she shouldn't receive such a beautiful thing but in the end Hinata ended up taking it. But she has never worn it because she worried of getting it dirty. 

 

  "Oh.. let's not forget when he dropped the cake on Gaara." Hinata laughed out. Ino giggled with her as she thought of the small memory, replaying it through her head.

 

  "Gaara was so angry too. Didn't he say he was gonna shove his foot up Narutos ass afterwards?" The blond laughed out. Hinata shook her head up and down as she slapped Ino on her leg, giggling. 

 

  "Oh, that was so funny." Hinata noted out. 

 

  "Yeah... Wouldn't it be nice to atleast know how Naruto is doing.. even if it isn't face to face.." Hinata gave a long look at Ino. 

 

  Wouldn't it be better face to face though? Yes, Hinata did understand that they would atleast get some communication from Naruto but she wanted to actually - physically - see her friend with both of eyes. She wanted to be able to run up to him an give him a hug. To be able to wrap her arms around him and not let go. She wanted to yell at him for being gone to long even though she knew it wasn't his fault. Hinata literally wanted to slap him and then apologize for no complete reason. She wanted to be able to physically see him. 

 

  But on the other hand, Hinata knew that they would still be able to see if Naruto is ok, even if it's not eye to eye. Yes, Sasuke would be able to talk to Naruto face to face and make sure that he was doing ok. They would be able to communicate in the hardest way ever but it was worth it right? Hell, even if Naruto just says 'hi' that's enough. All they care about is if he is fine. Wanted to make sure that he was still alive.

 

  They all knew what he goes through. Knew that Madara treats Naruto like some shit animal. They knew this but everyone else sought to it to be ok. Everyone else just thought that they were the perfect couple, even if Madara would hit Naruto a few times and it disgusted Hinata. It disgusted her that people just thought that Madara hitting Naruto was ok. Hitting your lover was perfectly fine. Naruto going through all that bullshit just so everyone all could stay in peace. 

 

  "Hinata? Are you ok?" Ino asked in worry. Hinata gave her friend a shocked look before sighing.

 

  "It's just.. I miss him that's all. I worry about him to much. Way to much.." Hinata replied. Slowly, Ino gave her a reassuring smile.

 

  "Don't worry. I'm sure he's doing fine. But who knows... he is meeting Sasuke.." Hinata eyes widened at her friends words.

 

  "Ino.. you don't mean!-" 

 

  "I fucking do Hinata... you know they were both lovers before Naruto had to marry Madara.." The blond said with a smirk.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

  "Can't do it on that date because Madara will be having a feast with me and his fellow peers.  Is it ok if we move it to next week? It's the only time he will be available.." Naruto asked with a nervous smile on his face. He looked up at the snake like man who licked hit lips.

 

  "Ahh.. yes that would be perfect~" he stated. Naruto quickly looked down and wrote in his book the meeting before looking back up at the man. 

 

  "Ok Orochimaru, I'll.. see you next week then!" Naruto affirmed, clasping his hands together. 

 

  Orochimaru smiled, "I'll see you later Naruto. Try not to stress Madara out so much ok?" The blond chuckled, before he looked up at the man. 

 

  "He's the one presuming the stress on me. But I must leave, I have to go meet him at the moment." Naruto concurred. He gave a small bow before he made his way straight towards the door. He opened it and shut it behind him, wuuckly walking his way down the hallwa. He shuddered. He was to meet Madara, and he knew why. Boy he was in some serious trouble and he whimpered at what was to come.

 

  He did something he never should had done. It was one thing Madara had forbid him to do, and he warned him many times what would happen if he had done so, and he did. He had attempted to sneak out. It was at the night, but when a guard had stopped him and dragged him all the way to Madara. He was going to reach the large gates of the castle, but he just wasn't fast enough. 

 

  He knew his husband would be mad at him, and he would most likely be whipped for it. Possibly even worse. For he doesn't know, and the more he thought about it the more scared he would become. 

 

  "Naruto... what's wrong? You look... worried? Is it because of the lord?" His friend said to him. Naruto turned to see Deidera walking next to him. They both turned left and started to walk up the tiled stairs. 

 

  "I'm sure you've heard about my doings.." Naruto implied, biting his bottom lip. He locked his hands tightly in front of him, his eyes looking down at the floor.

 

  Deidera sighed, "Oh Naruto. I must say he really is an ass.." he hissed and Naruto giggled before stopping and turning towards his taller friend.

 

  "For I shall be perfect fine. Do not worry about me." Naruto insured, hoping that Deidera would feel just a tiny bit better, but they both knew that he wouldn't be ok. Though it was ok to pretend, right? 

 

  It was best to think positive. That was what his mother use to tell him, always stay positive no matter what the cause is. And that was what Naruto would do, he would think positive throughout this, and then it'll be over before he knew it. 

 

  "I will hope for the best, my friend." Deidera said and he gave his friend a nice hug. Naruto hugged him back. It was comforting, and both the blondes didn't want to let go. For the two barely ever see each other but they still remain close friends. 

 

  "Sorry. My lord, Madara is demanding for your presence as we speak." A high pitched voice said. Naruto pulled away from Deidera and looked at the small maid in front of him. He's never seen this girl before, but she was very young. Probably about 13 from the looks of it. 

 

  "I shall see you in other days Deidera." Naruto said and with that, his friend bowed and walked away leaving him alone. 

 

  Naruto watched as Deidera disappeared past the corner before he turned around and began to walk up the stairs again. His mind had wondered off to his friends, family, and childhood. 

 

  He wondered if Konohamoru, and Hinata. Along with Iruka, Kakashi and Gaara. He hasn't seen them in a while and could only wonder what they were doing right now at this moment? He wondered if they were doing ok, and he hoped that Konohamoru was doing somewhat ok. It was for the best, because Naruto knew after seeing Madara for today, it was possible he wouldn't be seeing anyone until five months. Or atleast that's what he thought, knew Madara was going to do something, something that he would absolutely hate. 

 

  But sometimes he would wonder, what if none of this happened? What if he didn't marry Madara. What if his mother was never taken hostage. If he was their for her then maybe none of this would have happened. If he was stronger and not such a weak boy then  he could of atleast stopped his mothers kidnapping then maybe they he wouldn't be in this place right now. Maybe his parents would have still been alive. 

 

  He shook his head, but it was all to late now. They were long gone and Naruto did miss them deeply. He missed them so much but their was nothing he could do about it. They were killed. They were killed by someone who no one knows of. For the murderer was never found. But Naruto would love to kill the ones who killed his parents, it would make him feel just a little bit better even if it didn't bring his mother and father back.

 

  Naruto walked straight and took a sharp right, walking down the long hallway of their door. Pillers stood on each side of the hallway and the red carpet led a straight path towards that door. The door Naruto would have to open  to meet that god damn devil that was inside. The monster who treated him like shit. 

 

  But, he still had time right? No he didn't, because before he knew it he was already standing at the front of the large closed wooden doors. The golden dragon handles, along with the Uchia design that was in the middle. Naruto shivered, he knew Madara was waiting for him in their, ready to do what ever he wished to him and the blonde was scared. 

 

  Hell, why shouldn't he be scared? 

 

  Shaking his head, he hesitated before grabbing a hold of the handles and pushed the door open, walking in, and shutting it behind him, and when he felt those eyes peircing right on his skin he knew who it was. He knew how angry Madara was. He knew that he was going to get the shit beaten out of hm. He knew that Madara was already standing in front of him but instead he looked down at the ground in fear. Afraid to look into those deadly red deadly eyes. To shakened to even move so instead he stayed still as he looked down at the floor below him. 

 

  The difference in their height didn't help at all. Naruto was 5'6 while Madara stood at a strong 6'8 which terrified Naruto a lot. It was like his husband could smash him with just one of his hands if he wanted to Andy was most likely going to happen. 

 

  It was silent. Nothing but silence. It gave this sudden tension in the room that Naruto himself did not quiet like at all. It made him shudder, and he squeezed his hands tightly when he heard Madaras shoes stepping against the floor, echoing through the room. They constantly got louder, and louder until his husband was right in front of him, his feet touching his own. Slowly, Madara grabbed his chin before forcing him to look up. But Narutos eyes looked everywhere but at his husband, they looked at the corner of the room, they looked at the bed, the opened balcony doors, the floor. Anywhere but at his husband who was looking down at him. 

 

  Madara leaned forward, "Look at me." He ordered. Naruto bit his lip before he looked straight at his husband, all his hopes shrinking. He whimpered as he stared at Madara, the silence making him even more uncomfortable. Naruto felt tears brimming in the corner of his different colored eyes before rolling down his cheeks, watching as Madara chuckled at his reaction. 

 

  Without a second thought, Madara hand tangled in Narutos hair before roughly pulling him up off the floor with one hand. The king watched as his husband took a hold of his hands, trying to pry them off of his blonde hair. But it didn't work, Naruto was way to weak to go up against Madara. So instead the blond let out a cry in defeat as his feet kicked out. 

 

 

  "M-Madara.. pl-lease I'm s.. sorry!" Naruto croaked out, his hands desperately clinging on to the hand that was in his messy hair. Madara ignored him, watching in humor as Naruto let out a whimper from his intense glare. Slowly, Madara carried his husband - by his hair - towards their bed and then roughly, harshly and violently, threw him onto the bed. 

 

  "Strip..."

 

  "Madara..." Naruto whimpered out as he looked at his husband with fearful eyes. The king tilted his head.

 

  "Strip... Now!" Madara demanded.

 

  Naruto jumped at the voice before he quickly began to undress him self without thought. He undressed himself until he was only in boxers and when he looked back up at Madara, the mans shirt was gone and he only stood in his pants. But when Narutos eyes made their way to what was in Madaras hand he sobbed. 

 

  "I said strip did I not? Nothing should be on you.." Madara sneered out and Naruto quickly took off his boxers hesitantly. 

 

  "Lay on your stomach.. and spread your arms out." The king demanded and Naruto did as what was told. He felt the bed shift slightly when Madara got into the bed and crawled over him, taking his left hand and tying it to the headboard of the bed and then did the same thing with the blondes right hand. 

 

  Naruto looked behind him to see Madara standing on his knees over the blondes small legs. Tears raced down Narutos cheek as he watched Madara mess with the long whip that was in his hand, so he turned back around and placed his face in the fluffy pillows, waiting for Madara to begin. His body shook in terror as they waited in silence. Not a word being spoken, just silence and all Naruto did was wait. Not know if he was getting ready to slam the thin leather strap on his back. 

 

  The silence didn't help at all, it freaked him out and any small movements or noises made Naruto jump in horror. So when Madara took note of this, he pulled his arm back and slammed the whip down right next to his husbands hip, barely missing the blonde and the king watched as Naruto jumped and let out whimper. Naruto could here Madara snickering at his actions and couldn't help but cry. 

 

  "I-Im.. s-s-sorryy.. M-Madara... please.." Naruto begged out. 

 

  Whip. 

 

  A sickening sound echoed in the room as the whip moved through the hair, and landed straight for its target. Narutos flesh ripped, his skinned curled around the open cut as blood trickled down his back and onto the mattress beneath him. Naruto clenched his teeth at the burning sensation, toes curling and his fist tightening. He pushed his face into the pillows more as he waited for the next on to come. As the strap of leather swiped across Narutos back again, his mouth soundlessly fell open. He yanked at the bonds that were on his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and uncomfortablely shifted in his spot. 

 

  Whip, whip.

 

  Narutos body jerks as the thin leather hits his back diagonally, causing a loud cry to escape from his lips. His back arched as he felt another slash go across his back. He bit the pillow in front of him when the whip slammed down on his back a fourth time. He violently pulled at his hands, wishing for the ropes to come off. He sobbed as he looked behind him to see Madara getting ready to strike his back again. 

 

  "Oh... that was just the warm up, we are just about to begin my love.." Madara informed as he gave a firm slap to the blonde ass with his hand.

 

  Quickly, Madara slammed the whip down on the blonde back hard before pulling back and slamming it down again. Blood had already stained a little bit of his hand but he didn't really care much about. So instead of worrying about that, Madara started a fast pace, constantly slamming down the leather strap on Naruto. He watched as his husband would so often twist and turn in pain at the sudden stinging sensation on his back.

 

  "Aah!... Mada-raah! P-ple-please.. I..I'm sorry.. Ah! Madara. Aaugh!" Naruto wailed out. His body would jerk every time the whip would slash across his skin, cutting the skin open every hit. His back was burning in pain and Naruto didn't think he would live if this kept on going.

 

  "Explain to me. What. You. Did. Wrong." Madara said, each word counting as another hit onto to Narutos back. 

 

  Narutos lips quivered, "I-Ah!.. T-tried to Ah!.. ughh! T-to.. s-sn-sneak o-ut-aahh!" Madara picked up the pace with the strap and began to go faster. Roughly, violently and without generosity, he hit his husbands back even harder without any consent. 

 

  "Why. Did. You. Sneak. Out?" 

 

  "T-to see.. ah! Ahaa! Ko-ahh! Konoha-moru.. Ahh! Aahugh!! Aah!" Naruto cried. His feet hopelessly scraped against the mattress as he tried to bare the torturing pain being inflicted on his bare back. 

 

  "To. Do. What." 

 

  "T-o.. g-ah!.. give h-him his.. pr-ah.. his pres-ent.." One hit went right on Narutos shoulder blade and the other one hit his side. Blood soaked the sheets below them. 

 

  Madara stopped his ministrations as he gave scrunched up face full of confusion. He stood over his husband breathing heavily as he tried to process everything. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he tilted his head to the right. He looked down at Narutos bloody back before giving a quick scratch to his nose. 

 

  Naruto frozed. Why did he stop? Was it because of what he said. Did he do something wrong? He didn't understand, he just suddenly stopped. It was so random and a sudden feeling came to Naruto as he thought that it was something bad. Something really really bad. He probably did something and Madara is just now remembering it. But Naruto looked at the bright side, he wasn't getting tortured anymore. So that's one good thing to look at. Maybe it was all over. Maybe Madara just decided to stop cause he felt bad, right?

 

  What if Madara thought that he has had enough of him though. That he doesn't want him to be alive. Narutos eyes widen as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen now. Maybe he would be hanged for his doings. What if Madara went and killed his dear friends right in front of his eyes. He shivered at the thought.

 

  "Naruto.." Madara said softly. 

 

  "Y-Yes.. Madara..." Naruto bit his bottom lip.

 

  He had expected something like, don't do that again or next time it'll be worse but no it was something else. Something that he hoped was never asked, especially in the situation that he was in. 

 

  "When... when did you get the present?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll end right here. Next chapter we will receive the aftermath of what happened to Naruto but...... the rest will be focusing on Sasuke and Itachi... 
> 
> I will try to start updating every week or so.... and not every month. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!! <3


End file.
